blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Turn Left (TV story)
Turn Left 'is the eleventh episode of the fourth series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Russell T. Davies, directed by Graeme Harper and featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor, Catherine Tate as Donna Noble and Billie Piper as Rose Tyler. Overview To be added Synopsis June, 2007, Donna drove left at a turning and got a job with H.C. Clements - And then she didn't. 25 December 2007, Donna prepares to marry Lance Bennett - And then she didn't. She was pulled inside the TARDIS by alien particles - And then she wasn't. She met the Doctor and helped him stop and alien invasion - And then she didn't. She saved the Doctor's life. And then she didn't. So why is a strange blonde girl telling Donna to get out of London next Christmas? What is so important about Donna Noble? Plot The Doctor and Donna pay a visit in a bustling marketplace on an alien world, mixing with the locals of various species. When Donna wanders away from the Doctor to explore as he chats away with a merchant, a mysterious fortune teller asks if she wants her future told, but Donna declines but she tempts her in with promise that the reading is free for those with red hair. Inside, the fortune teller asks about Donna's past, she sees there is a man in her life that changed everything; Donna refers back to that Christmas Eve, when she ended up in the TARDIS on her wedding day. She was a temp at H.C. Clements on Earth. Donna experiences a flashback, but the fortune teller dismisses it. The teller asks Donna what event led to her meeting with the Doctor and Donna says it was six months before. At that time, Donna and her mother, Sylvia were in a car at a T-junction, Sylvia trying to persuade Donna to turn right and ask businessman Jival Chowdry for a job, but Donna turned left to go to her planned temp job at H.C. Clements. After experiencing another flashback, Donna starts to panic and a creature emerges from behind her and crawls onto her back. The fortune teller places her back in the car at the T-junction and events change. Donna listens to her mother's arrogant insistences and turns right, changing the future. On Christmas Eve, Donna attends a Christmas party with the rest of her workmates, who celebrate the news that she has just been promoted to Chowdry's personal assistant with her. Suddenly, the Racnoss' Webstar attacks London, firing electricity across the city before it's destroyed by the army. Alice stares at Donna's back, looking terrified through the chaos, saying that there's something on Donna's back before running off. Wandering over to the center of activity, Donna stumbles across a parade of UNIT vehicles and an ambulance loading a body found under the Thames inside; one UNIT soldier radios his superior and informs him that "the Doctor" is dead. As he's placed in the ambulance, his arm slumps out of the stretcher and drops his sonic screwdriver. Donna turns away to leave when Rose Tyler comes running from the distance and asks for information about the body that was found, shocked and horrified to hear that it was the Doctor, despite Donna's assurances that it could have been any doctor; she suddenly disappears. Several months later, Donna is sacked from her job by Chowdry; as she makes a scene in the middle of the office, the Royal Hope Hospital suddenly disappears only to return as Donna packs uo her desk and goes home When she watches the news later, When it returns, the only survivor, medical student Oliver Morgenstern, talks about being transported to the Moon and makes claims about "talking rhinos" that Donna's grandfather Wilf believes to be aliens. Morgenstern tells reporters he only survived when fellow medical student Martha Jones gave him the last of her oxygen before she died, and that Sarah Jane Smith had taken control of the situation and said she could stop the MRI. Sarah Jane's body was reported as being recovered from the hospital, while it is feared that Sarah Jane's son Luke and Luke's teenage friends Maria Jackson and Clyde Langer also perished inside. Donna goes for a walk to take in the news when Rose suddenly appears from nowhere. She drops Donna a subtle suggestion that she should go to the country for Christmas. When Donna says that she can't afford it, Rose mentions the raffle ticket she bought at work; First prize, luxury weekend break. Donna looks confused and leaves. Acting on her advice, despite not knowing why, Donna, Sylvia and Wilf retreat to a country house for the Christmas holidays. On Christmas morning, the housemaid comes in to bring the Nobles their breakfast but then recoils from Donna in fear, repeatedly shouting "you've got something on your back" in Spanish. Donna notices the creature on her back in the mirror for a second before it's gone. A news bulletin airs on television showing a replica of the Titanic about to collide with Buckingham Palace. Suddenly the TV signal cuts off just before a tremor from the impact hits the hotel. Wilf looks at the aftermath out the window before they embark outside and see a giant plume of smoke emanating from what used to be London. Three months later, a system of allocating refugees goes mad as the whole of southern England has been flooded with radiation. The Nobles are considered refugees and forced to move to Leeds since France has closed its borders and there's nowhere else to go. They are allocated a house that is shared with two other families. In the months later, the United States pledges to help Britain with monetary relief but when sixty million Americans are killed when they are turned into Adipose, the plan is abandoned. Donna and Wilf find soldiers firing at cars when the Sontarans activate the ATMOS devices, covering the Earth with poisonous fumes. A soldier notices something on Donna's back and holds her at gunpoint, but she is released when nothing, it's revealed, is there. That night, Donna meets Rose for the third time; Rose explains that the Torchwood team, aboard the Sontaran ship, is trying to stop the catastrophe. Suddenly, the sky is cleared by an atmospheric converter that Rose states that Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones sacrificed their lives to achieve and Captain Jack Harkness has been transported to the Sontaran homeworld. Rose refuses to tell Donna her name, only telling her that she has crossed from one reality to another, telling Donna about the correct sequence of events wherein she saved the Doctor's life. Rose warns Donna that the coming "darkness" threatens every single universe, assuring her she is the most important woman who has ever existed. Donna tries to walk away, but Rose tells her that she will decide to go with her in about three weeks. She warns Donna that when she comes with her, Donna will die. Then she disappears. Three weeks later, the genial Italian family in Donna's house is evicted as a new law is passed that only the English are allowed residence in the country. Since the oceans are closed off, they must be taken to a "labour camp"; however, the family head Rocco Colasanto and Wilf share a solemn salute. As they are driven off, Wilf recoils in horror, knowing what these "Labour camps" really are; "What they called them last time". Donna attempts to stop them but is too late and they are taken away. Later at night, Donna and Wilf talk about recent events while looking through his telescope. He notices that the constellation of Orion has gone, though there are no clouds. As large numbers of stars disappear from the sky, Donna tells Rose, who had appeared behind her, that she is ready. Rose takes Donna to a UNIT base and shows her the TARDIS - salvaged from beneath the River Thames - which is dying after the Doctor's death. Rose asks Donna if she wants to see the creature on her back. They step into a circle of mirrors and lights, with pieces of technology that seem to be scavenged from the TARDIS. Rose switches on a light that reveals what is on Donna's back: a "Time Beetle". Donna is horrified and begs Rose to get it off her, but Rose states she can't interact with it. Donna gets angry that Rose had told her she was special but it wasn't her, but the beetle. Rose says that actually they're getting separate readings from Donna that make it seem like reality is bending around her. When the machine is shut off, Rose tells Donna how she can get rid of it - travelling in time. They prepare Donna, and take her back to the circle of mirrors and technology, with cables running into the TARDIS. The machine, reconfigured to send Donna back to the T-junction where the damage to the timeline began, is readied and Donna is placed in the center; she makes a speech about being ready, about knowing she won't die because she's got a future in the Doctor's world. However, Rose then solemnly apologises. Before Donna can learn what will happen, the Lodestone is activated, and she is sent back in time. Donna lands at the right date, six months before her meeting the Doctor, but quickly realises that she is on Sutton Court, a half-mile away from her past self and has only got four minutes to prevent her from turning right on Little Sutton Street. As past Donna takes her mother's words into consideration, Donna tries to run to the junction but knows she'll never make it. Remembering what her past self said about her dying, Donna walks into the path of a haulage truck and the traffic starts to back up. As she dies, Rose appears and whispers something into her ear to tell the Doctor. At the intersection, Donna's past self decides that instead of sitting in backed up traffic, she will turn left. The original timeline reasserts itself and Donna returns to the fortune teller's stall when the Time Beetle on her back releases itself, falls to the floor and dies. The fortune teller, never having seen any like this before, flees in terror. As Donna stares at the beetle, the Doctor, blissfully ignorant of what had just transpired, sticks his head in the tent and receives a spontaneous bear hug from Donna. Upon examining the beetle, the Doctor tells Donna that it is part of the Trickster's Brigade and that normally it affects one person and the universe compensates, but in Donna's case, it created a parallel universe. Musing on how many coincidences Donna seems to be surrounded by, the Doctor concludes that they seem to be somehow linked. Donna has brief flashes of Rose in the parallel world, warning her of the danger to all universes that she'd been warning her of, including the going out of the stars. The Doctor realises who she's talking about when she remembers she was blonde when she remembers the warning she'd left for the Doctor while she was dying - "Bad Wolf". Now certain of who it was, the Doctor, followed quickly by Donna, races from the tent and sees "Bad Wolf" plastered on every text he can see, including the 'Pull to Open' door and signage on the TARDIS. Running inside, the interior is engulfed in red light and the cloister bell is sounding, heralding what the horror-struck Doctor claims is "The end of the universe"... Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Wilfred Mott - Bernard Cribbins * Sylvia Noble - Jacqueline King * Rocco Colasanto - Joseph Long * Capt. Magambo - Noma Dumezweni * Fortune Teller - Chipo Chung * Mooky Kahari - Marcia Lecky * Veena Brady - Suzann McLean * Alice Coltrane - Natalie Walter * Man in Pub - Neil Clench * UNIT Soldier - Clive Standen * Jival Chowdry - Bhasker Patel * Female Reporter - Catherine York * Morgenstern - Ben Righton * Spanish Maid - Loraine Velez * Studio News Reader - Jason Mohammad * Housing Officer - Sanchia McCormack * Soldier #1 - Lawrence Stevenson * Woman in Doorway - Terri-Ann Brumby * Trinity Wells - Lachele Carl * Soldier #2 - Paul Richard Biggin Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Turn Left'' page on '''Doctor Who Website